


Hungry?

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fetish, Food Kink, M/M, Roleplay, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a fine Halloween morning, Steve treats Tony to the recipe of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry?

**Author's Note:**

> In the Halloween spirit, I asked people to give me some messed up prompts and that I would pick the most disturbing one. Well, here it is.
> 
> Warning: If you don't like unusual fetishes, don't read this! It may be disturbing to some readers.

“Tony, what’s the next step for this pumpkin cookie recipe?” Steve asked politely as he cracked a large, white egg into a small red bowl containing a stick of butter, sugar, and cinnamon.  

“First off, why in the hell are you leaving me in charge of reading the directions of this recipe? We can just make Jarvis do it. And second, why are we making PUMPKIN cookies of all things? They sound disgusting, Steve,” Tony responded sassily as he leaned against the counter and examined the directions closely.

“I thought this would be good for us, Tony. With all of the missions we’ve been going on lately I thought it would be nice for us to just relax and make some dessert together. Besides, it’s Halloween and there’s nothing like festive sweets to start the day off right,” the super-soldier answered with a smile before pressing a tender kiss to his lover’s cheek as he picked up the bowl and began to stir its contents together with a large wooden spoon.

“Fine, fine, I get it. Making cookies in the early hours in the morning because I can’t sleep and you want to spend time with me is all fine and dandy, but I want to feel more useful than just holding a fucking sheet of paper and telling you what to do. I need to be a little more hands on than this, Cap, if you know what I mean,” the genius replied with a smirk as he moved from the counter, got behind Steve and teasingly grabbed the larger man’s pecs and squeezed them as if they were a woman’s breast.

“Tony, you know I don’t like when you do th... Whoops!” Steve exclaimed as he lost his grip on the bowl, causing the not yet blended mixture to spill all over himself and the floor.

“You’re so clumsy, you know that? Let me get you a to...” the genius began to say, but he forgot how to form words when he turned Steve around and saw the mess.

The egg, sugar, and butter mixture was plastered all over Steve; it covered the front of his baby blue T-shirt, the gooey, runny egg yolk ran down and stopped at the crotch of his blue and white striped pajama bottoms, and a little bit of the mixture flew up onto the blonde’s lower lip and chin. Tony’s cock sprung to full attention at the sight of his lover covered in the sticky, sugary mess, and he panicked.

“Here’s a towel, Steve. I’m going to go to my lab for a little bit; you just gave me the best idea. Just get yourself cleaned up and let me know when you’re done, and if I feel like it we can continue this little bonding experience,” the genius said quickly as he grabbed a hand-towel from the top drawer on the counter, threw it to Steve and rushed out of the room before the blonde even knew what was going on.

“You really have to go to your lab NOW? Are you kidding me!” the blonde exclaimed in frustration as he wiped up the mess from his shirt, but Tony didn’t hear him; he was already in the elevator heading down to his lab.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck! I thought I was over this by now… What’s gotten into me? Shit, I worked on this for YEARS and it didn’t make one hell of a difference! God, why does he have to look so fucking good when he’s covered like that? It makes me think about how good I’d look if it was pieces of me on his… No, I will NOT think about him like that. I beat this thing, and it’s over. There’s nothing appealing about that image, not at all,_ Tony tried to convince himself, but his right hand unconsciously pulled his black pajama pants down, released his cock from its cotton prison and stroked it at a fast, unsteady pace.

Before the thick, shiny metal doors of the elevator opened, the genius came harder than he had when Steve fucked his convincingly lifeless body during their “satisfy Steve’s necrophilia fetish” days. The brunette’s semen spurted out of his dick and onto the cold metal, but before he could wipe it away the doors opened. Tony slowly pulled his pants up over his oversensitive post-orgasm member and walked out of the elevator and wiped the sweat away from his brow. He entered a code onto a keypad, did a facial recognition scan, and was granted access to his lab. Tony, feeling frustrated and ashamed with himself for his lack of resolve, sat down on a black stool next to his workbench and put his head in his strong, calloused hands, praying that the desire would pass.

 _I hope Tony’s okay, that’s not like him to walk away like that… Who am I kidding? Of course that’s normal Stark behavior. Heck, sometimes when we’re making love he gets some crazy, hare-brained idea for some new invention and just gets up and goes off to his lab. But he seemed like he was in shock; maybe I did something wrong? Then again, he might actually be working on something. This is the perfect time to ask Jarvis what Tony’s doing; it’ll get him back for looking through my internet history and finding out about my necrophilia fetish,_ Steve thought to himself as he put on a clean, freshly-laundered white T-shirt and tossed the food-covered blue shirt in the hamper next to their closet in their bedroom.

“Jarvis, can you give me a video feed of Tony in his lab? I want to know what he’s up to,” Steve asked kindly as he swiftly removed his egg-stained pajama bottoms.

“Captain Rogers, I do not think that it is acceptable to spy on him. If you want to know what he is doing, I suggest that you go and talk to him,” Jarvis responded, sounding almost chiding in his reply.

“You allowed him to look through my browsing history on Mozilla, so I think it’s only fair that you help me get even. Now, please do what I asked and send it to my Stark phone,” the blonde commanded as he put on a pair of grey sweatpants before walking over to the brushed metal nightstand and to pick up his smart phone.

“Yes, sir. After this, I will no longer be assisting you or Master Stark in looking through each other’s private information,” Jarvis answered before sending a live-stream of Tony in his lab to Steve’s phone.

The blonde stared at the screen, completely wide eyed as he watched his fiancé masturbating feverishly on his workbench stool. He was watching something on his Stark tablet, though Steve could not make out what it was.

“Jarvis, zoom in for me, please,” Steve directed and watched as the video on Tony’s tablet became clearer and clearer.

 _Good lord, what is that? I’ve never seen that before… I guess you really can find anything on the internet these days. Why didn’t he tell me about this? I don’t even understand what I’m looking at right now. Tony’s really into this? What do I make of this? Am I not good enough for him anymore?_ Steve pondered as he watched the strange video, completely baffled by the genius’ odd preference.

“Sir, may I suggest that you return the favor? I have compiled a definition and the supplies you will need to make Tony feel comfortable with his sexual deviancy,” Jarvis stated plainly as he replaced the live stream of the genius with a make-shift instruction manual of the genius’ fetish.

“I don’t know how I feel about this, Jarvis. This just seems a little too strange and I need some time to process what I just saw… I honestly don’t think I could go through with this even if I tried,” the blonde groaned as he carefully read the detailed description of his lover’s secret turn-on.

“Captain Rogers, I would like to point out that Master Stark did not hesitate to please you when he discovered that you are a necrophiliac,” the A.I. said in an attempt to knock some sense into Steve.

“Really? I guess I really didn’t think about that. He only had a few hours to pull that off, and I can’t imagine how difficult it was for him. You know, you make a great point. As much as this disturbs me and I don’t understand it, the least I can do is give it a try…” Steve admitted softly to himself as he scrolled down to the section of the list with the heading “supplies.”

“Everything that you will need is located in the tower, Captain Rogers. They are in the garage and kitchen, and the items should not be difficult to locate. If you need any assistance finding them, please do not hesitate to ask for my help,” Jarvis replied, his British voice taking on a seemingly helpful and kind tone.

“Thanks, Jarvis,” the blonde replied quietly as he looked through the list of things necessary to satisfy Tony’s fetish.

After staring at the list for several minutes, Steve left the bedroom and took the elevator down to their large garage on the bottom floor. He grabbed a cylindrical-shaped spool of thick, white twine out of a toolbox sitting on a large, metal table that would have fit better in a morgue or kitchen than a garage. After stuffing the spool in his left sweatpants pocket, the super-soldier lifted the cold, heavy table and brought it with him into the large, industrial-sized elevator that he entered the garage in.

He pressed the up button of the elevator and went up to the floor the kitchen was located on. When Steve reached his destination and the doors opened, he hauled the table to the middle of their oversized kitchen. The blonde set the spool of white twine on the table and pulled out his Stark phone to gather the other materials he needed.

 _Let’s see here, I need to mix together pineapple juice, brown sugar, honey, and orange juice. Then I need to heat it up, and I need a basting brush. Okay, we have all of those things, thank goodness I went shopping yesterday. I didn’t think I’d be using them for this though… After all the stuff we’ve been through, I don’t know how anything surprises me anymore,_ Steve thought to himself as he located each item required for the recipe in several of the shiny black cabinets fixed to the wall.

He measured out one cup of brown sugar, a half cup of honey, one cup of pineapple juice, and one cup of orange juice. After measuring it out, the blonde poured it all in a saucepan, but felt that the measurements were a bit too small to work for what Steve had planned. He doubled the amount of each ingredient, and after he finished he walked back to their bedroom. The blonde rummaged through their closet until he found a large thermal blanket that looked like an oversized piece of tinfoil and pulled out an ugly orange, red, and yellow blanket that Bruce gave them as a gift from his days in Calcutta. When he retrieved the items, Steve walked back to the kitchen and spread the atrocious blanket, which reminded him of a fire, on the floor underneath the industrial-grade metal table and spread the thermal blanket neatly on top.

“Jarvis, does this look right?” Steve questioned as he stripped out of his clean clothes, folded them up and set them gingerly on the counter furthest from the stove.

“Yes, I believe this will make Master Stark happy, though you forgot about three items on the list. They are at the bottom, sir. Would you like me to call him to the kitchen, Captain Rogers?” Jarvis asked, sounding almost excited that Steve was taking his advice.

“Sure, I think I’m as ready as I’m ever going to be…” Steve mumbled to himself as he opened the silverware drawer, which was in the counter closest to the stove, and pulled out a rarely used utensil.

“What do you want? I told you that I’m working on something awesome and I really didn’t want to be distur…” Tony’s voice trailed off and he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his lover, completely naked, lying on the table on his stomach.

“Hungry?” Steve asked, trying his best to sound sexy, but it came out sounding more like a scene from “Not Another Teen Movie” than anything else.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Steve… What the fuck are you doing? This is just weird, I don’t know why you think I’m into this!” Tony exclaimed, attempting to suppress the sexual thoughts that raged through his brain.

“I know you like this, Tony. And I’ll admit, it’s an interesting, uh, fetish, but I want you to feel comfortable expressing your deepest desires. After all, you pretend to be dead for me once a week; the least I can do is let you, uhm, ‘eat me’,” the blonde said empathetically as he slid off the table, walked over to the smaller man and wrapped his arms around him.

“But I want you to eat me, Steve… God let’s just stop talking about this. I’m going back to my lab,” Tony whispered as he unsuccessfully attempted to get out of his lover’s tight grip.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay Tony. You don’t need to hide this anymore. Now let me take care of you for a change. I may not really know what I’m doing, but I’ll try anything for you because I love you. Now we’re doing this, and that’s an order. Now take off your clothes and get on the table,” Steve directed as he let go of his fiancé and walked over to the stove to heat up the ingredients for the glaze.

Tony did as he was told, and nervously shuffled over to the metal table and laid down on his stomach. The thermal blanket warmed up his body at a rapid pace, and he imagined himself slowly roasting in a fire. The genius’ dick twitched in excitement at the thought, and as he closed his eyes and engulfed himself in his fantasy world, Steve unraveled the spool of twine and began to wrap the smaller man’s body up with it. The blonde was always phenomenal when it came to using rope creatively, and he tied up Tony as if he were a ham being prepared for the holiday season.

“You’re going to be such a delicious piece of meat when I finish preparing you,” Steve whispered in his lover’s ear before grabbing an apple from the fridge and placing it in the genius’ mouth.

Steve moved back over to the fridge, grabbed the warm pan by its handle and the glaze brush sitting on the counter next to the stove. He dipped his brush in the brown sugar honey glaze and basted Tony in painfully slow, neat strokes. The super-soldier viewed his fiancé’s body as a canvas; he could paint him however he pleased, although under strange circumstances.

With each application of the warm glaze, the genius moaned in delight, though it was muffled by the apple in his mouth. He could feel his cock leaking precome all over the thermal blanket, which warmed his body so efficiently that he felt like he was literally being cooked.

“Mmm, your skin feels so warm… I’m going to have to take your temperature to make sure the meat’s just right for eating,” Steve whispered lustily into his partner’s ear before grabbing a small meat thermometer with a smooth, dull tip from the countertop.

He popped open a bottle of lube and spread it on the length of the thermometer and then onto his fingers. After applying a copious amount, Steve set the bottle back down on the countertop, sauntered back to his prized ham laying on the prep table and shoved his left index finger inside of Tony, making sure to prepare him for the meat thermometer that would soon replace his finger.

“Well, I think that you’re the perfect temperature… Perfect for eating, I’d say,” the blonde stated with a grin as he licked the glaze off of the smaller man’s body, moving from the genius’ neck down to his ass cheeks.

Steve sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of Tony’s ass, making sure to bite hard enough to make the genius bleed. He heard the genius trying desperately to hold back his moans of pleasure, but to no avail. The apple fell out of Tony’s mouth as Steve bit into his left ass cheek for the fourth time, and he cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure from the nip.

“Fuck your ham, Steve…” Tony whimpered quietly as he pushed his ass up as far as his twine restraints would allow.

Steve promptly removed the thermometer from Tony’s asshole, grabbed a knife from the counter and cut the twine that kept the genius’ legs close together. He lifted up Tony’s body until he was lying face down ass up, and carefully got on the industrial-strength table, praying it could hold his weight. Luckily it was a well-constructed table, so the super-soldier had little to worry about. He smeared the remaining lube he had on his fingers onto his large, thick cock and slowly pushed himself inside of Tony.

“You look so delicious right now, perfect for a special occasion. I could serve you up to everyone right now, and they’d all want a nice, thick slice of your glazed skin. I call your ass meat though; no one else can ever have that…” Steve moaned as he bent down and licked the glaze from Tony’s back and sank his teeth into the delicate skin.

Tony screamed as his orgasm raged through him, dousing their emergency thermal blanket in sticky, salty semen. The muscles of his ass tightened around Steve’s cock as he came, and seconds later Steve came inside of Tony with so much force that his body shook as if he were having a seizure.

“Mmm… I’m not finished eating you just yet. I need to taste your filling,” the super-soldier panted as he pulled out of the genius, making a wet “pop” noise as he did so.

Steve moved behind Tony, got down at the level of his lover’s ass and spread the brunette’s cheeks. The blonde brought his mouth to the smaller man’s asshole and licked it in a clockwise motion before sucking his cum out of Tony’s stretched out orifice.

After thoroughly lapping up the salty, cloudy fluid from his fiancé’s hole, Steve flipped Tony over, got on top of him and planted a passionate kiss to his lips. He watched as the genius’ eyes opened in complete shock, and a wide grin slowly developed on his face.

“I make quite the cook, don’t I?” Steve said with a grin as he kissed Tony again, though not with as much force.

“I’m glad I’m so delicious… You know I’m like Chinese food,” the genius replied with a smirk as he watched Steve’s brow furrow in confusion.

“Chinese food?” the blonde questioned as he looked lovingly into Tony’s beautiful dark brown eyes, pondering what the genius could have meant by the statement.

“Yeah, I’m exactly like Chinese food. Sure, you may be full now but in a half hour you’re going to be hungry again. I can promise you that,” Tony answered with a soft chuckle as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Steve’s sweat-soaked forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I take fetish prompts for anyone that is interested! If you have something you'd like me to write, go to my Tumblr blog and prompt me there (look at my profile and my blog name is there). There is also a list for things I will and will not do on my blog as well, so check that out.


End file.
